La Charla
by Dark J.Marshmallow
Summary: Hans haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su adorada Elsa. Incluso si tiene una amistosa platica con su futuro suegro. Pequeña historia Helsa.


**La Charla.**

 **Los personajes de Frozen no son de mi propiedad si no a sus respectivos.**

Nunca imagino en lo que ella se había convertido para él, Hans Westergard se había enamorado perdidamente de su enemiga de toda la vida, sin saber cómo, ni cuándo. Solo así nada más tuvo que pasar, después de tantas peleas e insultos se dio cuenta que no podía estar ningún segundo alejado de Elsa, y cuando el dio el primer paso para hacer las paces y declararle sus sentimientos, fue una gran alegría saber que ella también sentía lo mismo. Desde entonces había prometido no importando la situación o las causas, él haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz. Incluso si tenía que tener una cena con sus futuros suegros.

Si así es, Hans le había pedido a Elsa que fuera su esposa, y como todo inicio de un matrimonio, primero tendría que pedir su mano a sus padres a lo que lo ponía muy inquieto. No le tendría mucho cuidado a su futura suegra ya que ella era dulce y muy buena persona, al que si le tenía pánico era al señor porque el padre de su futura mujer se conocía por ser fríamente calculador, exigente y muy celoso con sus dos únicas hijas.

-Y dime Hans ¿Ya han pensado en donde vivir? – Pregunto el padre mirando al pelirrojo de manera neutral mientras partía en pedacitos el filete que tenía en su plato, algo que de verdad lo inquietaba mucho.

Desde que llego a la casa de su amada, Adgar no había cambiado esa expresión después de que le había dado una excelente sonrisa fingida y un fuerte doloroso apretón de manos.

-Bueno… Si lo hemos hecho, estamos por comprar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, cercas de las montañas - dijo Hans lo más tranquilo que podía. Elsa su futura esposa intentaba calmarlo entrelazando su mano con la de él debajo de la mesa, algo que él agradecía mucho.

\- ¿A fuera de la ciudad? ¿Por qué quieres estar tan lejos? Pensaba que estarían cercas de su trabajo, era lo más razonable – Su esposa le dio una mirada recriminatoria ante la intención en ese comentario.

\- La verdad papá, es que yo lo quise así, quiero tomar un estilo de vida un poco distinto y más tranquilo lejos de la ciudad – Respondió Elsa salvando a su novio.

\- Entiendo –

\- Me parece bien, además será sano el aire fresco para sus futuros hijos – después de que dijo eso, Hans empezó a atragantarse con la bebida de jugo de arándano, mientras su esposo lo hizo pero con la carne.

La platinada le daba palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo y su madre le daba de tomar su bebida a su esposo. Al parecer a los hombres les tomó por sorpresa el comentario que hizo Idun, pensaron que era inapropiado en esos momentos. Elsa agradecía mentalmente que su hermana no estuviera en casa, si no sería más vergonzoso para su pelirrojo, que de seguro se lo recordara el resto de su vida.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Hans. El padre no dijo nada.

Adgar carraspeo sonoramente haciéndole entender algo a su esposa que lo capto.

-Elsa vamos haya arriba atraer algo –

\- Pero aun no acabo de… - No le dio tiempo de decirle algo, ya que casi la arrastro hacia el segundo piso, por ende tuvo que soltar a Hans, este le daba una mirada de "De no me dejes" hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Ahora solo quedaba el señor y él, estaba en un ambiente un poco angustiante y de miedo. Su futuro suegro solo se limitaba a entrelazar sus dedos sobre la mesa dejando de lado su plato sin terminar mirando a un punto perdido de la mesa, el silencio era insoportable. Hans se imaginaba los peores escenarios que podrían pasar, una cámara de tortura o un interrogatorio policial

-Bien muchacho, ya que estamos tú y yo ¿Te gustaría un trago? – al fin hablo después de unos instantes.

-Por supuesto – acepto Hans inseguro.

Adgar se levantó su silla en silencio, el pelirrojo lo siguió ¿sería demasiado tarde para escapar? Llegaron al sótano donde tenía un mini bar elegante, se podía apreciar que tenía una colección de diferentes bebidas; vinos, licores, champagne, entre otros.

-Toma asiento – le ordeno.

Hans se sentó en un taburete frente a la barra donde había mejor vista de la colección. Mientras miraba como el padre de su amada habría una botella de vino de uva, este le dijo.

-Veo que mi hija está entusiasmada con esto del matrimonio –

\- Así lo creo señor, no pensaba que cuando se lo propuse aceptaría gustosa – dijo mientras recordaba aquel momento en que ella decía "Si" con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro mientras le ponía el anillo que especialmente él escogió al color azul de sus ojos.

\- Yo tampoco lo pensaba, yo creí que quería disfrutar más de su libertad y que haría mejores cosas – Adgar lo bajo de su nube ¿Escucho bien? ¿Dijo que había mejores cosas antes que él para su hija? Algo que lo desconcertó por completo.

El futuro suegro le tendió una copa a Hans mientras sostenía la suya, el pelirrojo la tomo y le dio un sorbo antes de decir algo.

-¿Perdón? Pero Elsa también quiso realmente esto como yo, sabia de las responsabilidades que habría y lo acepto así. Por eso vine aquí a pedir su mano –

\- Si esa fue su decisión y si eso la hace feliz, entonces si te daré su mano, -

-Muchas gracias señor- agradeció Hans feliz, pero antes de que dijera más, Adgar dejo su copa de lado en la barra para mirar muy seriamente a Hans, tomando una pose muy intimidante haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera todo su valor hasta encogerse en su lugar como un niño asustado

\- pero te lo advierto… Ten en cuenta que mis hijas son un tesoro para mí, su felicidad es una de mis grandes prioridades y ahora tú me estas arrebatando a una pequeña princesa. Aun no entiendo como mi hija pudo escogerte a ti, alguien que hace tiempo la hizo pasar malos ratos – en debajo de la mesa saco un pica hielo y empezó a jugar con él en sus manos para mayor temor de Hans – Sé todo de ti, estoy al tanto de todos lo que haces, si yo me doy cuenta que estás haciendo sufrir a Elsa o incluso que la hagas llorar por una causa tuya, ¡no dudare en encargarme que tú sufras el doble que ella! - lanzo el pica hielo hacia la pared que estaba detrás de Hans, haciendo que pasara justo al lado de este para cortarle algunos cabellos y después quedar justo en el blanco en un tablero de tiro al blanco - ¡¿Quedo claro?! –

\- S-sí señor, puede confiar que Elsa será feliz y que nunca tendré la intención de hacerle daño – dijo temblando de miedo.

-Bien, creo que si nos entendemos – Adgar volvió a tomar su copa y beber tranquilamente.

Después de un rato Hans y Elsa se encontraban junto al auto del pelirrojo despidiéndose.

-No puedo creer que papá lo hiciera ¿Te asustaste? – le pregunto su novia.

-Un poco que casi me hacía en los pantalones – dijo asiéndole sacar una de tantas sonrisas que le encantaban de la platinada.

-Lo siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, te lo compensare de alguna manera –

-No importa, por ti haría eso y más amor, pero ya que hablas de compensación ¿Qué tal un beso? – le pregunto acercándose más a sus labios. Ella lo beso gustosa cortando la poca distancia. Hans la tenía sujetada de la cintura y Elsa pasaba sus manos por atrás de su cuello, cuando se iba profundizar más el beso algo golpeo en la cabeza del pelirrojo, arruinando su momento.

\- ¡Auch! - Se sobo la cabeza y la platinada rio mientras miraba las ventanas de su casa.

\- Creo que será en otra ocasión mi amor, nos vigilan –

\- te veré mañana – la pareja se despidió finalmente con un beso más tierno y corto.

Hans subió a su auto mirando a su amada entrar a su casa, suspiro pesadamente, sin duda alguna era cierto que su futuro suegro es muy celoso, si era así con él ahora ¿Cómo sería lidiarlo al pasar el tiempo? En verdad no quería hacerle daño a Elsa cuando fuera su esposa, no solo porque su padre probablemente lo mataría, sino porque no quería que el amor de los dos quedara arruinado por su culpa y que la sonrisa de ella desapareciera. Jamás se le ocurriría hacer eso, porque siempre quería ver esa sonrisa y que esos zafiros siempre estén alegres. Por eso no le importaría si tuviera que convivir con el intimidante de su suegro, con tal de que su Elsa sea feliz.

 **Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, díganme si les gusto por favor.**


End file.
